


Dreams

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taralynne found him in the cowshed.  His eyes were red and watery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Taralynne found him in the cowshed. His eyes were red and watery. His face was dry, but his sleeve was wet.

“Are you okay?”

“Marcus punched me in the ear!”

“Does it hurt?” She’d never minded having her ears boxed so much, but Tristan was different.

He nodded, pulling his hands away – it looked red and puffy. “It doesn’t matter though. He’s going away with that baker, he’ll never have any fun again. But when I grow up, I’m going to go to the Castalia, and I am going to read all of their books.”

He smiled. It was infectious.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
